A Self Portrait
by AnEtheralFairytale
Summary: When Elizabeth and Arabella Carter move into 221C, it's like a dream come true. Sadly, this isn't the fantasy they expected. Sherlock is a nuisance and John is the only one who can put up with him. Will time change that or will it be enough to drive the two sisters out of the flat for good? What happens when Moriarty comes along? Sherlock/OC and John OC. (Slow-burn and realistic.)


**A/N: This is Witty Lady. Maid of Sherwood and I had an idea for a Sherlock/OC and John/OC. It starts just a little bit before ASiP. We're trying to make this slow burn and in other words, realistic. Whenever Arabella and Elizabeth are communicating in sign language, there will be italics. Texts are in bold and thoughts are in italics and bold. Arabella looks like Jennifer Morrison and Elizabeth looks like Katie McGrath. Constructive critsism welcome, but flames aren't! The next chapter will be written by Maid of Sherwood. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I was a mute, not because of a tragic event. I was born that way. When my parents found out, they were crushed and my younger sister had to start translating for me what I was saying. We both learned sign language, together, which was a fun sister activity as when I look back on it. When Arabella and I were old enough to move out, she made sure that I could communicate with other people. I am able to use my phone to communicate what I'm trying to say, making our lives either. Although, I never use that deaf/mute app at home. It's so much more fun to communicate in sign language. It makes my sister laugh sometimes at what we could come up with.

I was reading the same paragraph a book over and over again, not concentrating on the idea of the novel, when my sister burst into the flat with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. I smiled back. We have been trying for over four months to find a better flat in London, since we could afford the prices now. She sat down next to me and didn't speak in sign language. I wasn't deaf so I understood what she said. "Elizabeth, I found us a prime spot in London. "221C Baker Street. The great thing is that Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson live next door!" I smiled. She loved reading John Watson's blog, just as I did. I knew that she really wanted to see them and to be honest, even though I never "told" her, I wondered what it would be like to live next to them. I heard that they made one young couple move out recently.

_Are we going to visit the flat?_ I motioned.

_I have to call up the land lady, Mrs. Hudson. I heard she's a very sweet lady. _Arabella took the phone on the table, not even realising that it was mine and swiped at the bottom of the screen. She showed me where a person would enter their passcode. I raised an eyebrow and she gave me large eyes and a pouty lip. I shook my head and got off the couch, ignoring the book I held once. I walked inside the kitchen and grabbed her phone for her. After, I took her phone and placed in her hand in exchange for hers. She rolled her eyes and dialled the number.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Hudson, the landlady? This is Arabella Carter, I read your ad and I'm interested in the flat, 221C." I heard a voice, but it I didn't understand what Mrs. Hudson was saying. "Can we come by tomorrow at three sharp? Thank you. Good bye, Mrs. Hudson." She shirked.

_Tomorrow we have to visit mum and dad, Arabella. We can't do it at three. _I motioned with my hands. I knew she was excited to see what 221C and the boys at 221B were like, I was too, but we had a long drive to Cardiff from London. _If we leave around five, we'll get there at around eight or later. I really want to see mum and dad and not spend the night. _

_We can tell them the news, if we buy 221C, Elizabeth! Don't be like this. Please. It shouldn't take long. _Arabella pleaded. I finally said yes in sign language and she happily ran into her room. I followed her. _We should get ready, just in case we're spending the night at mum and dad's._

_You should call them to tell them that we might have to spend the night. Go on, I'll pack for us if we are spending the night. _

Arabella called them and then waited for mum's voice. "Mum, it's Arabella. I just want to tell you that we won't reach Cardiff until night-time and might have to spend the night there. We're looking for a new flat and have to be there to view it." Arabella walked back and forth until she heard her answer. "Thanks, mum. We'll try not to stay too long if possible. I love you."

_What did she say? _

_We could spend the night if possible, although not preferred. _I was happy that my mum was sweet enough to offer us a room for the night, but I know that she doesn't like it when we schedule, (well Arabella), something so abruptly. I started to pack both bags, since I told Arabella I would, while she watched the telly.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for the hectic business of tomorrow, but I know that Arabella would be really excited if she could live in 221C. I would be too, but didn't want to tell her. If she did, she would make fun of me for a while.

* * *

><p>When we reached Baker Street, I was pacing back and forth, wondering what if would be like. I was curious to see if the men of 221B cared enough to see who was interested in the flat next to them. Arabella kept backing away from the door bell. I chuckled. We must look like bloody idiots, worrying about a viewing of the flat. Who knows, someone might have taken it already. Finally, I walked up and rang the door bell.<p>

A old diminutive woman answered it. She wore an alarming shade of purple, but looked like so kind and sweet, that you couldn't really hurt her. We both smiled. She looked shocked because Arabella didn't mention me when she called Mrs. Hudson. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Arabella Carter and that's my sister, Elizabeth."

"Very nice to meet you, come inside." She took our jumpers, which was awfully kind of her. Then, we walked upstairs as we listened to her talk about Sherlock and John. "Those boys are always so busy with cases. I have to warn you that sometimes Sherlock shoots the wall." I looked at her in alarm, but Arabella just chuckled reluctantly. Finally, 221C was shown to us.

It was a pretty flat with a view of the street below. I frankly enjoyed the rushing taxies, carrying passengers who are eager to get places and people walking and managing their own business. I knew that this was a very crowded area. I wondered how it would be like living next to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Would it be hectic and dangerous? Would Arabella and I move out like they made that couple move out? My stomach churned. I was nervous to meet us.

"Are you alright, dear?" I nodded.

"She doesn't speak, Mrs. Hudson."

"A woman of few words?" She joked, but I shook my head. She gave me a quick apology, but Arabella assured her that I would be fine and that there was nothing to apologise for.

"Do you think you would buy this flat?"

"We'll buy it off your hands, Mrs. Hudson. Elizabeth and I are very eager to live here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter down! They will get longer in length as the story moves on. **


End file.
